Naruto's new path through life, with puppets
by Caexah
Summary: Naruto lead a lonely life, so he sought the presence of his puppets. Now armed with his Puppets, he seek to survive the deadly life of an ninja. puppet user Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything within.

AN/ if anyone is interested in making your own story that are similar and wants to take things from this story, please do so.

Chapter 1.

Naruto was a lonely child, before the old man Hokage gave him a puppet as a birthday present. He could not self understand it, why anyone hate him, despise him. Was it something he did? Something he did not?

He tried to figure out why the adults pulled all the other kids away from him, away from the playground he walked into, even if they were in the middle playing something. He picked some words out "unstable, demon, fox, law" and other things.

Was it his whisker marks?

No, one day he really wished they were gone, and somehow after he woke up one morning the whiskers marks was gone. It only made them more hostile toward him, for reasons he could not understand.

Even at the orphanage he was avoided by the other children, they were told he different from them. While the adults ignored him and his needs, they made sure none of the other children come near, if they did the where punished harshly. The caretakers also made sure he was the last to get anything, be it food or clothes, they made sure he got the things on the worst condition if he got something that did not disappear before he got it.

He never got really physical abused, sure that were the drunks that would want to prove something, they were dealt with before it got too painful for the boy.

But the loneliness was crushing for the young child. He was not stupid, he could see the hate, distrust and fear the adults gave off when they looked upon him. He even taught himself to read, with the help of an open class window and the library.

That was his salivation reading, a poor substitute perhaps, but it saved Naruto from a breakdown of despair over his lonely existences.

When other childen was playing outside with their friends, Naruto was in the library surrounded books, reading from old tomes of history to fantasy children stories.

It was not much for a child, but at last it was enough to make Naruto not give into despair, and become a emotionless monster.

He was living in his own apartment after the orphanage threw him out, something about no one would adopt someone that had been in the presence of him, by the old Hokage.

One day a traveller was in Konoha, he made his food with selling what he make on the road and the performance he do for the children in the towns. He had a puppet, not a great puppet, but he could made it move so lifelike, like it was alive, moving and playing, like a companion... to keep the traveller company on the long roads.

Naruto was utterly fascinated by the moving doll, so when the traveller said he sold puppets he ignored the glares, and bought three.

The puppets was 15 cm high, basic crude ones that it was only just human like, with some normal treads.

It was hard, crude and disheartening in the beginning, but Naruto did nothing with his time if it was not reading or puppet related. He was fast productising results.

As he grow he began to learn woodwork to make the puppets himself, learned sewing to make clothes to his puppets and sealing, something he picked up doing reading.

His puppets had golden hair and blue eyes, they wore a beautiful blue victorian dress.

So his puppets began to be more and more lifelike, people distanced themselves even more from him, but he hardly even noticed as he made his puppets dance and play with him, sometimes quite literally as he was getting that good.

He had the small puppets with him everywhere he when, they looked cute when they floated around Naruto, looking around in childlike interest, searching things and poking things. The puppets even had faces that can shift from one emotion to another, to make them realistic.

It gave him relief to see them float and play around, even of it was him that made them do it.

He had them out when he was forced to go to the ninja school, he did not want to be ninja, all to dangerous for his taste, he much prefer to stay alive, thank you very much! But it was a request from the old Hokage, so he when to school to learn to kill people.

Or so Naruto thought before he went there.

In reality, they did. But it was disguised! The teachers carefully avoided to say their students would have to kill, they did say a lot of stories of the Will of Fire and the greatness of it, how the heroes protect it with their life. It brain-washing. When the innocent student turned ninja kill for the first time, he will most likely think about his own life, remember the legends, to chose what he would do now, thus remember the deeds of past heroes, and work harder as a ninja for Konoha, with the Will of Fire.

Brain-washing...

Naruto found it slightly amusing. Konoha had all way prided itself on it's heroes, persons of extraordinary ability. So much the ninja school is designed to produces them. Who ever said heroes are born and not made has never been in Konoha.

so now his class and him out side learning to cast a ninja weapon named Kunai, it is a dagger with a ring at the end of the handle. His class teacher made some very impressive tricks by putting a finger through the ring and spin it around to get the children interested.

Naruto's puppets had fun trying to lift the kunai's and give it to Naruto, they made all sorts of cute expressions when pulled the kunais out of the wooden target, the targets was shaped like a log in order to not scaring the kids away if they put a human shaped targets in, well the kids would love it, their parents not so much.

The ninjas even had propaganda, for some reason the civilians believe that Konoha's ninjas are good persons that would never kill someone that did not deserve it, and push their children to become members of the highly respected ninjas.

The other kids liked Naruto's puppets, and the girls from even played with them, but the made sure not to make contact with Naruto, as their parents demanded. They thought that the puppets were not Naruto, even if they could see the loose treads that come from the lifelike puppets to Naruto's hand. Naruto was reading while controlling the puppets, he is just that good!

Sure he was town out of some of the classes by people that did not want me to be ninja, use my puppets as an excuse to throw my out of the classroom.

It didn't matter.

His big project is nearing complication.

In two years he had gathered the best material he could get, he had to get the best, it demanded nothing less.

It was a new puppet, this time it was adult sized, formed like a beautiful blond woman, with light blue eyes. It was still missing some of both it's legs and arms, but the beauty of it's face was undeniable.

She should be his guardian and proctor, and hopefully a companion for his life.

He had not been in school for a week working tireless on this, not that it would matter, no one of them would miss him. He had not eating anything or drinking anything doing that time. He had also pushed chakra into the puppet while he was piecing it together non stop.

Now it was almost finished.

Just the arm left, he focused his attention to it's limit for this last part.

"done" he smiled.

He took a minute to look the puppet over, right now it was coved in seals from the head to it's feet, even around it was seals, check if anything was out of place, anything was as it should be.

"very well"

he took a deep breath, before putting his hand just outside the seals, that formed a circle around the puppet, gathered chakra and yelled.

"SEAL!"

the seals glowed brightly before they disappeared, leaving behind the now unmarked puppet and a tired, but happy Naruto.

"Rise Alice!" he ordered at the puppet he named Alice, as treads made contract from his fingers to the puppet.

The naked puppet moved to rise, it was tall, taller than most male. Long blond hair, that reached down it's back. Alice's eyes were light blue before, but now they grained an unnatural blue shine to them. It face was breathtakingly flawless and lifelike. Perfect as only a doll could be.

Alice stood towering over him as it was standing in front of Naruto, before she keeled in front of him. They made a strange sight if any was looking. Alice tall as she was knelling if front of a child that could not be more than 11.

"Master" Alice voice was sounding like it was coming out of a person that had nothing to drink for a year, but it was said confident.

Naruto smiled. The seal worked, the seal that could give his puppets voice, sure, it was his voice and words that he changed and make come from the puppets mouth. But he could pretend easier now that he could make them talk back.

"it is good to have you"

"ah, it is good to be here" the puppet smiled back.

"now, please dress yourself Alice" Naruto was a bit embarrassed to point it out.

"yes master" Alice walked over to where the clothes were. The clothes where an old-style western maid uniform.

Another seal that Naruto had made allowed him to see through his puppets eyes, so he could control them even when he could not see them.

Sure it was hard to concentrate and gave him a big headache a first, but he got used to it, a side effect of the seal was his eyes changed colour to a yellow/orange, and for some reason made people avoid him even more. Not that he cared, he had his puppets.

When Alice had taking the clothes Naruto made on, they heard a knock on the door.

"I go get that, Alice can you please make some food? I'm very hungry" and added as an afterthought "and prepare tea for our guest please"

"yes master" then she walked out to do the things he asked.

Naruto walked out of the room he made his puppets in, and locked the door after him.

Whoever was outside knocked on the door again.

"I'm on my way!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Naruto's door stood the Hokage of Konoha, he had finality found out Naruto had not been in school for a week, and was worried for Naruto's safety.

He was always busy to self check on the blonde child, so he did rarely see, much less speak to the boy.

He was still worried about Naruto's hobby of puppets, it was like he stopped seeking human contract to be with the puppets. If Naruto tried he could probably make a friend, but he was not trying any more.

It is bad for Naruto's health not to have any friends but he could not just order people to be friends with Naruto, and Naruto would see right through it.

He also hoped that Naruto would try more in the ninja school, Naruto is ranked somewhere in the middle of his class. It was a selfish wish of his, to see Naruto grow up to be the proud Konoha ninja like his father. But the only thing Naruto made the effort of was for his puppets. Not that the Hokage could blame the young Naruto for turning away from human contract, he probably did not even know what human contract feels like any more.

As he stood and thought over the blonde, the blonde himself opened the door.

The blond looked surprised at him with his orange eyes.

He was also worried about the sudden change in eye colour when it first happened, but after a while of intense observation of Naruto, the Hokage was sure it had nothing to do with Kyuubi.

"Hokage-sama?"

"ah, hello Naruto-kun" he looked at Naruto, he looked tired. "are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hokage-sama, just a little tried" Naruto answered dismissing "would you like to come in?"

Naruto ever polite, not at all like his father and mother, who were cheerful and full of energy.

"yes please"

they walked inside, and the Hokage looked as a small puppet closed the door after them.

The Hokage could now get a good look at Naruto.

He was small for his age and looks like a girl. He had a very girlish face, with big soulful eyes, and neutral red mouth. Naruto had blond hair that was to mid back, and never brothered to cut it. Flawless skin too. Naruto looked like a very beautiful girl.

Naruto had normal civilian clothes on, plain blue pants and blue shirt on. The only thing interesting Naruto had was the belt, and what the belt had. The belt wide and was made of leather, not too much extraordinary with that, of the the way it don't match with the rest of the clothes he had on. From the leather belt was two short chain with a book at the end, that was something you do not see often, if at all on normal persons.

The Hokage had asked what was in the books of the rare time he spoke to Nauto, the answer he got was that that one of them held all the knowledge he had discovered about anything.

The book tittle was written ^Sadozon^. What that meant the Hokage did not know.

The other was named ^Beslehna^ and held the description and design of all his puppets.

The Hokage had a bad feeling that was not all they held, but could not prove anything and the blond never let them out of his sight. For some reason not even the Hyuuga clan with their eyes could see what these books held of secrets.

Naruto's house itself was very clean, the only thing that was out of place was the books that was everywhere in the house.

"has you read any good books lately Naruto-kun?"

"yes Hokage-sama, it is a book on the old save the maiden from the dragon book with the name ^Srinepez^. You should read it, it is full of interesting twists" it was an interesting book, the author had the whole drama going good, and you could feel the despair the hero felt when he first saw the dragon up close.

"maybe I will have a look at it" mused the Hokage.

They arrived in the living room, that was made in western style, with high table and chairs, something the old Hokage was happy for, as his back was getting old.

"please take a seat, the tee will be here soon"

"thank you Naruto-kun"

Naruto was pulling some serious puppet control of, making Alice make tea and food while he talked with the Hokage, and making her talk to herself to use her voice right. Not to mention that Ailce is a new puppet. But did not show the effort on his face.

"any reason you are here Hokage-sama?"

"ahh, yes. I was here because you had been away from school in more than a week now and become worried" the Hokage admits.

"it has already been a week?" Naruto asked himself "I am sorry for the worry Hokage-sama but I lost track of time"

"ahh, that can happen for even the best" the Hokage said understandable, he had also lost track of time when reading Icha-icha.

"but naruto-kun, what made you miss a whole week?"

"it was a new puppet that took all my time"

Alice was done making the tee, and was making her way from the kitchen to the living room.

"a puppet you say?"

"yes, it is my current master piece, I am very proud of her"

Alice walked though the door with the tray with tea.

When the Hokage saw the person that walked into the room he was surprised as he knew no one that would be in the same house as naruto, much less serve as a maid.

"may I present Alice, my first human sized puppet" Naruto had indeed a proud tone.

Even if the Hokage looked closer he could hardly see anything that could give away the woman with the tray was not human.

When Alice reached the table, she to the Hokage's big surprise spoke "the tea is ready master" as she put down the tray and started to take the tea off it.

"Thank you Alice"

Alice bowed to her master and to the speechless Hokage "if you would excuse me?" she left at Naruto's nod.

"what do think Hokage-sama? Of my new puppet"

"...She is very well made..." somewhere within the Hokage, the disappointment of the fact the beautiful puppet was not a real woman hampered his thoughts, she was a serious piece of eye candy.

"yes she is" just talking about his puppet made Naruto happier. "tea?"

"ah, yes please"

Naruto poured a cup of tea to the Hokage.

The Hokage took the offered cup, and sipped it.

"a good tea this is" and it was, the Hokage relaxed just a bit.

"thank you, it was Alice who made it" Naruto sipped of his own cup, and relaxed after a week's hard work.

"Naruto-kun i also come to find out why you are do not make an effort in class"

"I am hardly the only one that do not make a effort, at last half the class are making less effort than me"

"but those are from a civil families, and do not understand the world of ninjas"

"so am I"

"you are?"

"yes, an orphan who's family is not know is considered from a civil family"

That hurt the old Hokage, Naruto consisted his family dead and gone and that is that. Naruto did not care for long dead people, no matter who they are. Not that the Hokage told the young boy the name of his parents, as he consisted it too dangerous for Naruto to know.

"is something the matter Hokage-sama? You look tired" asked Naruto somewhat worried.

"it is nothing Naruto-kun, I had just hoped you would make an effort in school"

Naruto shrugged "I do not see why, as I don't what to be a ninja"

that was something the Hokage had not even considered. Naruto's parents was very good ninjas and thought Naruto would follow their rather big footsteps.

"why would you not want to be a ninja?"

"it is very dangerous for ones, I do not have a death wish"

what could the Hokage say to that that did not make seem like he is out to get Naruto killed?

"why are you so set on me being a ninja Hokage-sama?" as far as Naruto knew the Hokage did not visit the other orphan's to guide them to be ninja.

The old Hokage come with the truth "your parents was good ninja, that did great things for Konoha, even if I did not knew them well, I do miss them"

"names?"

"I'm sorry, I can not tell you that, as they were high profile targets. I know the risk is small that someone is spying here, but I can not take the chance"

"they are dead?" Naruto did not seem to care if he just asked if his parents was dead.

"sadly, yes they are"

"good"

"good?" asked the Hokage in disbelief, to hear a child say it was good their parents are dead you would do the same.

"yes, if the were alive, than that would mean they abandoned me, and than I would have to kill them"

"ah, that makes sense"

"of course it do Hokage-sama" Naruto smiled at the old man.

"is there no way to convince you to make an effort?"

"I do not think so, when I am done reading the books in Konoha than I would be old enough to travel alone to the Fire country's capital to look at their library"

The Hokage was running out of options, there was not way to manipulate Naruto into being a ninja without Naruto knowing. There was only the truth back to play.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun. But you have to be a ninja"

Naruto did not react aggressive on the Hokages word "why?" he needed answers first.

"there is no way the council would let you get away from Konoha's control"

"what would the council what with me Hokage-sama? I have not shown anything they would be so interested in" at last he hoped not.

"again I can not tell you before you are adult, meaning genin"

"oh? You have to do better than that Hokage-sama, one would think you are lying to me" said Naruto calmly as he shipped his tea.

"you think I am lying?"

"you are the leader of an village that deals in lies Hokage-sama"

that could the old man not denial. "very will. The secret is the reason you are avoided by other people Naruto-kun"

that had the young boy's attention, he had wondered about that, but he had no answer. Except the word ^Law^. Grated he did not seek the answer very hard, because he had more important things to do than figurer out peoples weird behaver.

"...I see..."

"I am sorry I can not tell you more right now" the Hokage did look sorry.

"very well, I will make a more of an effort as long it do not interfere with my reading and other more important interests than ninja things"

"that is all I ask" said the Hokage, that was slightly amused at Naruto's words, reading are more important than ninja things to you Naruto-kun?

"is that all Hokage-sama?"

"yes that is it, I have to get back to the paperwork now, take care Naruto-kun, and thanks for tea"

"goodbye to you Hokage-sama" Naruto told the old man as he walked out.

"..."

after some silence Alice walked in with a food tray.

"why I am avoided" he asked no one "I have a good idea already why that is"

"master?"

"nothing Alice"

"the food is ready master"

"thank you Alice"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the day after the talk with the Hokage Naruto walked to school like usual, with mini puppets floating around him, however this time he had a woman walking a little behind him to the side, like a servant to her master.

This confused both the civilians and the ninjas of Konoha, they all knew that Naruto was alone all the time. So seeing a beautiful woman walking like a servant to the boy. A lot of the men was trying to find a way to get the woman away from the brat so they could date her, they decided to wait for a time when she was not in the proximity of the Uzumaki to try something. The females was feeling less lacking looking at the servant woman of the Uzumaki, but also awe for the beauty of her, and wanted to talk to her about how she got so beautiful.

Naruto and Alice were the talk of Konoha before the even reached the ninja school, there was wild rumors around, from the woman is the servant of Kyuubi that have come to serve it's container, and the demon had corrupted a woman and made her it's slave, those rumors almost started a riot. To the young Uzumaki saving the woman from certain death, and she swore to serve him for the rest of her life.

Naruto as usual ignored them with practiced ease, he walked into the class room with Alice. As usual he was early, so there was no one in the classroom. He sat himself in the back of the class, making Alice take the seat besides her. Then she took out a book to read while the mini puppets played with Alice's and his hair.

Aburame Shino was the first to arrive of his classmates. He had a big coat that hide the lower part of his face, and big sunglasses. Shino walked in and did not even stop to look at Alice, though Naruto was sure he could see some confusion in his body-language at her presence.

"Naruto-san" called Shino.

Shino is a logical ninja student, and as such hate not knowing something in his presence.

Naruto looked up from his book, it was rare someone talked to him, much less Shino who talk as little as humane possible, a trait his whole family share, with them being ninjas for generations.

"yes Shino-san?"

"may I ask who that is?"

"you may, she is my newest puppet, and my masterpiece. I have named her Alice"

"i see, she is really well made"

"thank you Shino-san"

then they fell silent as Naruto went back to reading and Shino did nothing but stare at nothing from behind dark sunglasses.

The next to arrive is Hyuga Hinata, a girl that is almost painfully sly, she as usual had her big jacket on that hide her growing womanly figure.

She immediately blushed when she laid her eyes on Naruto, having a not so secret crush on the puppet boy. Anybody knew Hinata liked the boy, except the boy himself that are too busy reading to notice.

She took a seat just below Naruto's, too sly to ask who the woman at his side was.

Naruto as usual made a puppet float down to Hinata to play with, he had done that since he notice she seemed to be happier when she was playing with his puppets.

The next was Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, and walked around in angst since. His biggest desirer is to be stronger, and is disgusted by weakness in any form. He often mocks Naruto because of his 'weak' puppets, and is ignored by the blond puppeteer much to his anger.

"hey puppet boy" Sasuke called out to Naruto, which Naruto ignored and kept reading.

"..."

seeing Naruto ignore him, he decide to ask the source of his confusion "you" he pointed at Alice "what are you doing in here?"

"I am here because master is here" Alice answered politely.

"who are your master?" Sasuke demanded, even he could tell that that the beauty before him is one of a kind, and convince her master to give her to him.

"Naruto-sama is my master" she answered, much to Hinata's sadness.

"why would you be slave to the puppet boy?" sure she sat beside Naruto, but Sasuke dismissed him to be important enough to have slaves.

"I am a servant. I am a servant to Master because I owe my whole existences to him" she was emotionless like only a puppet could be.

"hey puppet boy, give her to me" Sasuke demanded of Naruto

"could you please use my masters name, unknown-san" Alice requested.

Sasuke was surprised, not at her request, but that she did not know his name. He was Uchiha Sasuke, of the great clan Uchiha! So how could someone not know of him, impossible.

"how could you not know who I am?" Demanded Sasuke to know. Everybody knew who he is.

"because you are not important to my job unknown-san" Alice was calm as ever.

Sasuke was hurt in his, rather big, ego over that.

"Sasuke, his name is Sasuke" Naruto spoke up, looking from his books to the noisy Sasuke.

"understood Master"

Naruto nodded at her, before looking at Sasuke. "do you have to be so loud in the morning?"

"Doll boy" said Sasuke in anger

"Emo kid" said Naruto dismissing, like he heard this so many times before.

"your servant, I want her" Said Sasuke bluntly, not even asking.

"sure you do, you can't have her, she's mine" Naruto used a voice commonly used by shopkeepers to denial annoying kids, that demand an expensive toy without any money.

To be honest it is not the first time Naruto and Sasuke argue, or more like Sasuke argue and Naruto dismissing all the points Sasuke made. For an outsider it was like listening to a kid trying to argue with an adult.

"I want her!"

"so?"

"give her to me!"

"no"

it was really starting to get pitiful for the on viewers to observe, but it continyed that way for sometime, before Sasuke walk back to his seat with a threat about how she would be his.

By now his classmates was beginning to arrive.

Akimichi Choji come in eating a bag of chips, with his best friend Nara Shikamaru, that looked more asleep than awoke.

Inuzuka Kiba arrived yelling something, with a huge grin on his face, and his nin-dog Akamaru right behind him.

Yamanaka Ino and Sakura Haruno arrived last, almost late, they were apparently holding a contest about who would sit beside their love interest Sasuke. They where very noisy for students that wanted to become a ninja.

Sure there was more more students, but they were so uninteresting that Naruto had decided to pretend they didn't exist.

Then the teacher Umino Iruka, and the assistant teacher Mizuki.

Iruka is at best neutral to Naruto, while Mizuki is hostile.

When they had made a name roll call, Iruka discovered a woman beside the Kyuubi's container

"who are you?" Iruka asked her, and blushed at her like a kid with his first crush at the sight of her. Mizuki began shameless to stare lustfully at her.

"my name is Alice"

"and what are you doing in here?"

"it is my duty to be at my master's side at all times"

"who are your master?" asked a surprised Iruka, he had seen weird things in his short life as active ninja, but having a servant attending class because her master did was new.

"Naruto-sama is my master"

the whole class that did not know about it was dumbfounded. After some time Iruka found his voice again.

"I see. I am afraid that you can not attend this class, it is against the rules you see"

"I am afraid not teacher-san, if it was against the rules then that boy's dog would also have to leave" Alice nodded toward Kiba.

"A nin-dog is consisted a ninja weapon and so is allowed to stay" Iruka explained

"I too am a weapon for my master" Alice countered.

Silence...

anyone in the class was starring at her for a reason Alice and her master could not get.

"Iruka-sensi" Shino called out "Alice is a puppet"

Silence...

"what!"

"no way"

and other similar comments come from the students. They was disappointed, the boys in particular, as they wanted to have a go at Alice. Sasuke was angry. Hinata was relived.

Mizuki spoke up "how are you able to speak puppet?"

"master made it so"

"Be as it may, I still have to ask you to leave" said Iruka

"why?"

"because you can not be here" explained Iruka, or tried to.

"no, you have no reason to make me leave, at last without making the nin-dog leave to. If you do not stop asking me to leave without a good enough reason, my master would have to take it up with those of higher rank, like the Hokage" Alice told Iruka in no uncertain way.

Iruka was shocked at the badly hidden threat. Before Naruto would just leave with his puppets.

Mizuki was still starring lustfully at Alice, together with a lot of the boys in the class.

Iruka was throughout the class trying to find a reason to force Alice and Naruto to leave, together with some of the girls, who saw the beautiful puppet as an enemy to Sasuke's love.

Naruto just thought 'I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I am not sure I can take this class seriously'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything within.

Chapter 2.

Naruto woke up in his bed the day of the examination to become genin. And wished he did not.

"Morning Naruto-sama" an all to cheerful voice sang out.

"Hmm, don't wanna" he was laying with his eyes closed, hoping in vain the owner of the voice would go away.

"you have to. You have the genin exam to do" said the voice "if you don't become genin, then I don't get to kill anything, and that would be sad for me, so do it for my sake"

"Ahh! Do not remind me of the pitiful thing they call exam" Naruto finally opened his eyes to look at the speaker.

"You have to, or else you ruin my fun"

The woman looking down at him was beautiful like all his creations, just in a different way than his puppets was even two years ago. His normal design was a western beauty, golden blond with blue eyes. Noble face, and somewhat tall.

The woman before him was a eastern beauty, black hair, slender and high chin bones. There was two things that marked her as unusual than her beauty, it was the whisker tattoos on her cheeks, it did not ruin her looks, rather enhance it. And the slitted, blood red eyes, that looked at him with a slight hypnotic glow.

She wore a kimono with red design, that made her body stand out, even though it was made of wood.

"Do I have to?" a slight whine entered my voice, childish he knew, but he blame his class for inflating him with it.

"Yes you do" she put her hands at her side to glare down at him "now get up Naruto-sama!"

"Hai hai Kurama-chan"

"Good"

"As something wrong? You look tense for some reason"

"Aigh, I still don't know what obsessed you sealing my consciousness into a female puppet Naruto-sama" sighed the puppet Kurama "not when my voice was male, even if I was a big chakra construct without gender whatsoever"

Now it was Naruto's turn to sigh, and explained something with the air of someone that had to explain it untold times "because males bodies are ugly in my option, therefore I would not make a male body for you, as I do not make ugly things"

"I know Naruto-sama. It is just... the males in this damned town are flinting with me, and leering at this wooden body as I walk past them, even if the know I am made of wood!"

"I am sorry about that Kurama-chan" Naruto did not feel very sorry, as he found the whole thing very amusing. The fact that the males lust after a puppet with the consciousness of a big chakra construct with the form of a gigantic nine tailed fox at almost destroyed the city they live in, only served to make it that much more.

It was ironic really, the reason that he had no friends was lusted after, by those that went to great pains to isolate him, and they didn't even know it.

Yes he found out.

He, Naruto Usumaki, was the container to the Kyuubi, a big mass of chakra given form.

It was not that hard to find out, people get drunk all the time, and Alice is very beautiful, let's leave it at that.

So when he found out, he instead of looking at the negative of being the Kyuubi container, he looked at the positive of have a very old massive construct made of pure chakra with a consciousness sealed inside you.

Those are being able to regenerate and a very big chakra capacity, which he could admit was pretty awesome. He was lucky he started on chakra control when he was very young, or it would not have been possible to be able to make chakra strings, without years of hard work.

But the things that Naruto was most interested in was the knowledge Kyuubi had to contain within. I mean if you are so old as Kyuubi, it must have learned something through the years. So he when it his own consciousness to try to make a deal with it.

It did not know anything.

In retrospect, that was to be expected.

Kyuubi was not interested in humans or their arts. It had nothing to use them to. And even if it was interested it was a big mass of chakra that anyone would attack on sight.

But eventually they made a deal. Kyuubi as the big mass of chakra it was, had been sealed within two, and are in the 3th, persons before, and was bored out of it mind.

It was simple really, Kyuubi would serve Naruto as a puppet, giving Kyuubi a limited type of freedom. In return Naruto would get more chakra as Kyuubi's chakra worked to widen his chakra coils, that would also result in a more enhanced regenerate.

It was a good deal for both of them. Kyuubi would not be so bored, and have a purpose, only thing it could do was destroying some towns and killing some random ninjas, it gets boring after a few 100ed years, and so it wanted to try something new. And Naruto's chance of coming back from a mission was higher then before.

It was hard work but they succeed in shifting Kyuubi's mind from Naruto's mind to the puppet. The puppet that Naruto designed after the old legend of a fox wife.

While they were working Naruto and Kyuubi were able to get along and even become friends. Kyuubi revealed the name it was given, Kurama.

With the help of the research needed to transfer a consciousness, and enable the puppets ability to move around with out strings of any kind, he had made a consciousness in his other puppet, Alice. Or as close to as he could. Alice did not have feelings and only followed his orders, but he did not have to control her like a puppet to make her do things.

Alice and Kurama could move away from him without supervision or connected with strings with the help of a chakra battery seal. simple enough on paper, but it was hellish hard to place on Alice and Kurama. The seal enabled them to move around to the chakra Naruto loaded into it was gone. The seal can not hold more than a day's worth of freedom before Naruto had to push more chakra into the seal, two days at most.

But still it was enough to make Kurama try being in a human city, and just talk to people, something she never could do before.

Kurama even told that she was in a gen-jutsu after she broke out of her previous host to attack Konoha, though she also told that she did not regret attacking Konoha at all. Kurama told it to Naruto so he could be weary of the masked person that made the gen-jutsu strong enough to capture her in it.

"Master. Breakfast is ready" come Alice emotionless voice

"I am coming" Naruto already had his clothes on, so he just walked out, with Kurama following her master.

"Haaa, it is a shame that puppets can't eat Naruto-sama" said Kurama seeing the food.

Naruto blinked "You know, I could probably change that, if I had a bit of time to do it in"

"While it is tempting, you still have to pass the genin exam today Naruto-sama" Kurama really was tempted, eating was something she really wanted to try for herself.

"Yea yea" said Naruto distractingly, thinking over the new interesting problem while eating breakfast. 'maybe a transmutation seal matrix to convert the physical food mass into pure chakra? like the blood-line that the Akimichi clan has, that allow them to transform fat into chakra. That could allow my puppets to function longer without me pushing chakra into them.

"Master, you have to leave now if you want to reach school in time" Alice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto blinked again, before looking down at his breakfast, it was gone. He must have eaten it while thinking.

"Right. Thanks Alice"

"Yea, thanks sister" said Kurama, as she broke out of the daydream of tasting food she was in. she would not miss her chance of getting some fighting done, something she could get if Naruto become a genin. Puppet as she was she still liked a good fight, always did. It was a shame that it was rare that people challenged her when she was Kyuubi.

"Well we are off" Naruto told Alice, that was not coming with him in school. The Hokage decided to ban all human sized puppets in school after the complains added too much paperwork for him.

"Take care master, sister" Alice bowed.

Naruto found it weird that Kurama decided to call Alice sister, when she first was out of the seal. And to be honest he still don't. The same with calling him ^Naruto-sama^. She said it was only right for a puppet to call the puppet-master master. Kurama was a weird one.

Who knows how a former old nine tailed beast think.

"So are you ready to become a ninja Naruto-sama" ask Kurama cheerfully

"No, I am not ready to live my life in constant danger from assassinations and other unpleasant things" said Naruto with a deadpan face, with just little hint of sarcasm.

"Don't be such a pessimist master, I will shield you from any danger we may find, so rest easy"

"... Not you are saying we find the danger, not that the danger find us?" sighed Naruto, Kurama laughed a bit nervously and glanced to the side.

"Not at all master, hahaha.."

"You are a very bad liar Kurama-chan" sighed Naruto again, before looking up "Ah, your fan-club is here"

Kurama paled at that. Since her creation she had since she shown her face publicly had a following of men from 12 to 75 years. They created a fan-club where they share the pictures they have taking of her doing the day. With some unspoken signal some of the club one morning waited on her route she take with her master each morning, there they just stared at her walk and took pictures of her. It was creeping the hell out of her.

She even has strangers following her when they think she don't know it, hiding behind a corner each time she look over her shoulder.

Alice had the same problem, but she did not show any sign of caring. Not that it mattered to her fan-boys, if anything it made them adore Alice more.

If not for Naruto's seal security system, they would probably broken into their house to steal her and Alice's underwear.

They even knew she was a puppet, as she shouted that out when it went way past amusing for her.

Now they were there again, starring at her wooden body, even if she would admit it was a nicely shaped ass, but it was made of wood none the less.

She started to walk faster to get away from them faster.

"hurry up Naruto-sama" she called out, as she tried to ignore her creepy fans unrelenting creepy stare. "and stop smiling Naruto-sama , remember when you had own fans"

Now that wiped the smile off Naruto's face, and made it into a disgusted face at those thoughts. He still had a very girlish face, and a small femminine body. Kurama after some time decided to make Naruto cross-play into girls clothes. he was hit on by boys, and was flinted with by boys. Naruto had never been so disgusted in his life. He like woman, thank you very much! He ran home and took baths, yes baths, to clean himself.

He would never go outside again in girl clothes if he could help it, though that was hard sometimes with Kurama having found a hobby that involved him and girl clothes.

Even now there was talk about the ultra cute blonde girl some of the fans saw, there was still fan-clubs that was made to search for infomation on the blond that disappeared the day after she appeared.

Fan-boylism and Fan-girllism are a deadly sickness, that only the vaccine that is known as ^common sense^ could cure. However ^common sense^ is a somewhat rare thing in people.

Heard some of the fan-clubs had a shine made to their targets, that the members visits each day. Naruto involuntary tremble.

At last Kurama and Alice's fan-boys was not as bad as Uchiha Sasuke's fan-girls, Naruto and Kurama was sure they saw one running around with a syringe while looking at Sasuke, muttering "blood for my Sasuke shine" they made sure to walk around that rapid fan-girl in a big circle, and made sure not to turn their backs to it.

But then again, the fans know Kurama and Alice are made of wood, and as such knows they can not bleed blood they could collect to their shine.

'Okay, think happy thoughts Naruto, this are starting to get out of hand, think more nice thoughts than fan-boyish and fan-girlish behaviour. like the realistic eye you are making, that one that are making you feel like it are starring at you when you are not looking one' thought Naruto somewhat disparately, as he too walked faster, to keep up with Kurama, that looked a bit amused at him.

"Shut up Kurama"

"Yes Naruto-sama"

They reached the ninja school without further accidents, where Naruto said goodbye to Kurama, as she was not allowed inside either. She took to roof jumbling to avoid her fans.

Naruto smiled, a big former bjiu running from fans, even if she could not reach her own power when she is a puppet, it was still fun to watch. The seal would not allow much of Kurama's chakra to be removed from it's hold.

Now Kurama had delivered him, she is doing one of two things, looking on cute outfits to force him into, or picking a fight with someone in the slums.

Naruto unsealed 3 of his small puppets from his book ^Beslehna^, and connected strings to them. He always felt strangely naked without one of his puppets near him. And walked inside the building with his puppets floating after him.

He had began to use his book ^Beslehna^, which hold his all puppets designs, to seal his puppets into when he is not using them.

The class as changed very little in the year and a half since he tried to take the classes seriously.

Aburame Shino is still very quiet, Naruto thinks some of his classmates do not even know he can talk.

Hyuga Hinata is still painfully sly. She is grown nicely in all the right places. Has problems with saying ^no^ to people. She is a stalker, always observing him.

Uchiha Sasuke is still emo and obsessed with getting stronger as fast as possible. At last he ignored Naruto since he learned one of the fire jutsus of his clan are famous for, perhaps he believe since he can a fire jutsu Naruto is no obstacle for him, and as such below his notice.

Akimichi Choji is still eat a lot, he has a big negative complex with the word ^Fat^.

Nara Shikamaru is still as lazy as ever.

Inuzuka Kiba is still as hotheaded and bash as last time. He is also pervert that hit on Hinata, even if she is clearly uncomfortable with it. Always want to prove himself top-dog of the class, and often challenges Sasuke to fights.

Yamanaka Ino is still the same, obsessed with her own looks over ninja training. Fan-girl.

Sakura Haruno is also like her follow fan-girl, Ino, obsessed with her own looks over ninja training. Naruto has observed a bipolar tendency occur randomly in her behaviour. Book-smart.

Umino Iruka has changed from negative neutral, to somewhat to a more professional behaviour towards Naruto.

Mizuki has not changed his hostile behaviour toward Naruto, and starer a bit too much at Hinata to be professional.

Naruto sat on his seat in the back, and made his puppet do a mock tai-jutsu fight, to pass the time to it will be his turn, he would be the last to enter the test room, because his family name starts with U.

He held those puppet shows from time to time, and it is still very interesting for his classmates to look at. Naruto make his puppets to look like it is a miniature duel, with lots of fancy movement, and close calls for both the battling puppets. It looks almost like a graceful dance, with the bocks and strikes the puppets make.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka voice called out from the side room where the test is held, making Naruto make one of his two duelling puppets look surprised toward the sound, and the other make a roundhouse kick to the other puppets head, knocking the puppet off the table, losing.

Naruto walked into the room the test is held in, easily shaking a gen-jutsu off his chakra system that was cast on him as soon he walked into the room.

Iruka and Mizuki was sitting behind a table, with Konoha headbands on it.

"Naruto, to pass the test to become genin, you have to perform the ^illusion clone^ jutsu" said Iruka.

If Naruto had not worked hard to improve his chakra control as young as he had, then it would been extremely unlikely he passed this exam. Naruto with his massive reserves would have overloaded the simple Jutsu so much even the illusion clones would been sick.

But he had worked hard to improve his control, he even had a self made restraint on his chakra to tune down the power he lets out just by breathing.

"^illusion clone^" Naruto said in a normal voice, not shouting like some ninja is very found of.

Two perfect illusion clones appeared besides Naruto without incident, with three illusion puppet clones floating around each illusion clone.

Making Iruka smile and Mizuki look like he eaten something very sour.

"pass, here is your headband. Bear it with pride" said Iruka, holding out a headband for Naruto to take.

Naruto just took it looking bored with the whole thing, which it was for him, and walked out without a word.

Outside he was met with anger and fear of the parents picking their child up for the day.

"How could they let... him... become a ninja?"

"What are the Hokage thinking?"

"Are they sure he is safe?"

And other comments was picked up by the air. Naruto ignored them, they were not important anyway.

Naruto walked toward the school gate looking for Kurama, that should be here to pick him up.

"Haya Naruto-sama!"

And there she is. Running toward him, with serial shopping bags in hand, making Naruto pale at the sight of the shopping bags. She was so going to force him into cute and fluffy outfits when they get home.

"I see you had gone shopping Kurama-chan" he pointlessly pointed out the obvious.

"yes, the seal tags you made was easily sold today, more then usual, and gave a lot of cash" she said happily.

Since his hobby was beginning to become costly for Naruto, he needed to have another income then the one the Hokage is giving him. He found out there was a lack of seal-users in Konoha in one of the classes in school, which he thought was weird as he found seals easy to make and understand. So he decided to make seals to sell for money, anything from a high level explosion tag, to a low level camp-fire starter tag seal.

The seals sold faster then he could make them, and for a good price too, it seemed like the ninjas was addicted to the explosion tags. The shopkeepers they sold the seals to, was very professional businessmen and woman.

It made Naruto enough to live a comfortable live, if he was not a ninja.

Naruto sighed "come on Kurama, we have to talk with Hokage-sama about why I am avoided" he said the last part a bit sarcastic.

"Sure" said Kurama "hey, did that mean that you passed the genin exam?" she looked hopefully at him, with the dreaded puppy-eyes jutsu.

"Yes I did, and wasted 30 seconds of my life on taking it" said Naruto in distaste, over the so called exam.

"Yay! Now we can go missions to rescue princesses, and free countries from evil tyranny, and slay dragons!" she danced around in circles in happiness, while Naruto looked on in amusement.

Then they reached the Hokage tower, a big and wide, red, tower like building, located right in the middle of Konoha.

Kurama was still dancing around in pointless joy.

He ignored the the useless secretary's protest, and walked right into the Hokages office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hokage was sitting peacefully, and smoking on his pipe.

Before him stood the some of the jonin that volunteered to take a genin team this year.

"Now are there anyone that has special request for those you would like to have on your genin team?" he asked kindly. They had gotten the list of who passed by a chuunin.

One of the jonin stepped forward, he had a face-mask and had placed his headbrand to it covered one of his eyes. He had his nose in a book.

"Yes, Hatake Kakashi?" said the Hokage, having expected him to step forward.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to have Uchiha Sasuke on my team, because I am the one that can teach him how to use his Sharingan the best, and we are somewhat similar in our past" spoke in a bored tone without looking up from his book, and stepped back.

The Hokage nodded.

Next a smoking man walked out.

"Yes, Sarutobi Asuma?" The Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to recreate the successful team with their children, I wish for Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru, to make a team the rival their fathers" Asuma spoke in a relaxed voice, before stepping back.

The Hokage nodded.

Now a new jonin stepped forward, she had red eyes and was very beautiful, she wore a dress seemly made of fancy bandages.

"Yes, Yuhi Kurenai?"

"I wish to take Hyuga Hinata under my wing, she could become a excellent kunoichi if given the right motivation, and her eyes would be good to have on a scout team" she spoke in a professional tone, before stepping back.

The hokage nodded, before looking up "other requests?" he asked looking at the unnamed jonins, when no one spoke up, he nodded again.

"Yuhi Kurenai"

"Hai"

"You wish to make a scout team?"

"Hai"

"Then you can have Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Maybe Inuzuka Kiba with his blood-line, but he has been observed to hitting on Hyuga Hinata, and would not take a ^no^ for an answer, that may affect the team in a negative manner"

Kurenai's clenched her fists. Ohhh, she knew males, and their pervert nature. Always trying to get in women's pants. Men are, Inuzukas in particular, no better then mere dogs. The Aburame was fine, they never have a partner outside their clan, but the Inuzuka was unacceptable. Who knew what the Inuzuka would do to poor innocent Hinata when she was not looking.

"Hokage-sama if it is possible then I would regather not have the Inuzuka on my team" her voice were very professional, never giving away her deep disgust at the word ^Inuzuka^.

"Very well" said the old Hokage looking over his papers "The only other male that have good talents in stealth and tracking is Usumaki Naruto, would that do Kurenai?"

Kurenai was unsure, she did not hate Naruto for being a container. But Naruto is a male, and a male can not be trusted to control his urges, and with the Kyuubi sealed within, then he may be worse than the Inuzuka brat. Maybe she should take the Inuzuka, he is probably more dog than human, and can be ^disciplined^ if misbehaving.

While thinking over her issue the door opened, and Naruto and Kurama walked in, making Kakashi giggle perversely at the sight of Kurama.

"Hokage-sama" Naruto greeted with a nod.

"what are you doing here Naruto-kun?" it was not often the Hokage was interrupted doing a meeting.

"you said when I become genin then I would be told why I was being avoided by people" Naruto reminded him, making the Hokage and the jonins suck in a deep breath.

"Naruto-kun, if we could talk about it at a later time" staled the Hokage.

"I come to tell you I already know about the Kyuubi being sealed inside me" Naruto said without care who heard him, making some of the jonins gasp, and the rest starer in disbelief at him, including the Hokage.

"H-h-how did you find out?" asked the strongest ninja in Konoha.

Naruto looked to the side "you probably do not want to know, but it involve, drugs, a ninja and Alice in a angel costume"

The Hokage blinked, before placing his head on the palm of his hand "would the ninja's name be Tsumura Yoshihiro?" he asks Naruto.

Now Naruto blinked "yea, how did you know?"

"How would I not know when one of my more powerful, violent problem ninjas give up on their ninja life without any warning, to become a peaceful priest?" he answered much to the disbelief of the jonins in the room.

"Sorry?" said Naruto unsure "I may have taking it a bit too far"

"Sigh, is there anything else Naruto-kun?"

"Yea, I do not trust my jonin-sensei to teach me anything or leave me to die somewhere, so I request not to be set on a genin team and put on my own team alone" Naruto said in a no nonsense tone.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" the Hokage could see he meant what he said.

"Do not worry Hokage-sama, he has me and Alice to protect him if needed" said Kurama confident, hugging Naruto from behind, making Kakashi giggle perversely again.

"Yes I am Hokage-sama. I am not in need of teaching as I follow my own method of getting stronger" Naruto starred the Hokage in the eyes.

The Hokage sighed "very well Naruto-kun, I will allow it if you follow the others teams on the c-rank missions they have to learn what to do there" getting smiles from Naruto and Kurama.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Both Naruto and Kurama said, they bowed and walked out of the door, both ignoring the jonins in the room.

"Are you sure that was wise Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi "I mean he just become a genin"

"Yes, I am sure Kakashi, Naruto is very skilled in his form of fighting, if he just was more enthusiastic about being a ninja we could expect great thing from him, even now I can feel he could be a legend in the ninja world" he Hokage looked like he was watching something far away, it lasted only a second.

Then the Hokage turned toward Kurenai "It seems like I have to give you Ami instead, that as shown a bit of talent to gen-jutsu" Kurenai inverdly danced in joy of having a another girl on her team, instead of some... male...

The hokage turned toward Kakashi "you will have, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Sakura Haruno"

He turned toward Asuma "your team is approved"

The hokage spoke to the room at large "The other Jonin-sensei will get a team assigned to you later. Dismissed!"

The Jonin disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked happy home "yes! No weird people to order me what to do"

"it is brilliant Naruto-sama" agreed a happy Kurama.

As soon he was inside his home, a hand closed around Naruto's shoulder, a very sweet voice said "Naruto-sama... I have these outfits you just have to try, they are just to ^die^ for"

Kurama then proceeded to drag Naruto past the living room, where Alice said "welcome home master, sister" into the bedroom.

The door closed behind them with the same certainty of the gates of hell closing behind a convicted person.

Naruto later come out in a Alice in Wonderland costume, his hair set up with a red ribbon, and starring at Kurama in annoyance.

"stop glaring Naruto-sama, you ruin your good looks" smiled Kurama

"why female clothes?" not hiding his annoyance.

Kurama just rolled her eyes "Naruto-sama we have the same discussion every day for a year now, you must gotten used to it now"

That is true, since Kurama gained the hobby she had made sure each time I was home I was in some female costume soon after I arrived.

"Master! Food is ready!" Alice called out.

Naruto could not help but smile, this is his family, a weird family, but his family.

Kurama noticed the smile "Ahh, I knew you loved my costumes Naruto-sama" she teased playfully.

"I DO NOT!" He began to chase after her laughing form.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything within.

Chapter 3.

Naruto was living the time of his life. There is some good things to get by being a puppet master, like not really have to do the hard work yourself for one.

D-rank missions, or house cores as anybody calls them, are usually painting a fence or the like, no problem with 10 mini puppets and and two human sized ones. Nothing hard at all.

Sure sometimes the client do not like you, but more often than not they just want to get a rid of him, and make the work load smaller to get him a way faster.

And he only have to take one mission a day, that take normally two hours. Lots of free time to read or study books, or train his body.

Of course Naruto's way of training is somewhat weird, he ignored the physical ability named strength, in favour for the ability named speed. He had sat himself down to make a plan about how he would train himself. Sure it would be awesome to punch a hole in walls with your finger or the like, but it would get in the way of his style of dealing with things. He fight with his puppets that he move with the help of chakra strings or chakra enhanced strings, he had no need for muscle power. Speed on the other hand, could help move his ass out of the fire faster.

He could how ever not reach the strength many ninjas had. He firmly believe something in combat...

…Strength will not help you if you can not touch you opponent.

...Power is useless if you do not know how to use it.

…Your enemy only have to get lucky ones.

...why attack you enemy with fists, when you have sharp objects

…If you are not sure if your enemy is dead, kill it again to be sure.

Words to live by in the field.

While he is probably never going to become as strong as a normal jonin, ever, he is still far above the civilians.

Now the most painful thing he ever had to do is training dodging while making puppets dance a dance, while Kurama and Alice is attacked him full power. Kurama sure hits hard, and he was sure Alice broke something. The wonders of regeneration is, that you are rarely sore the next morning, something he thanked Kurama for.

On another hand he is making another human sized puppet with a new mechanisms, and are currently working on the finer details on it.

He was starting to hope that he did not have to do C-rank missions any time soon. Alias that was ruined one day, when he went to get the day's D-rank.

He was only with 4 of his mini puppets as Kurama had to sell the seal-tags he made, and Alice was washing up from breakfast.

He was walking into the mission room, where the Hokage sits and give them out, Naruto have a small suspicion that the Hokage that sits here is some kind of clone. But as he walked into the room. "I demand a better mission than these cores!" that was Kiba's voice that shouted, one of his former classmates.

"Be quiet Kiba, to are talking to the Hokage. Be respect full" that was Iruka, his former teacher.

Naruto was starting to get a bad feeling.

"it is aright Iruka" said the old Hokage "ahh, Naruto-kun"

"hallo Hokage-sama" he said respectfully, old or not, the Hokage was still able to kill on the spot. Must be a bad thing for an ego, being beaten down easily by a old man. "I have come here for my daily D-rank"

"I knew it Doll, you are a coward!" said Kiba, interrupting Naruto and the Hokage's polite conversation rudely.

Doll, one of the nick names given to him by cruel children, but to him it was a compliment.

"Inuzuka-san? How precisely am I a coward?" he had a good idea already.

"because you do not want to go on a higher mission than D-rank" he told me.

It had been a month since the genin test, and I had not made it a secret I do not want to go on a higher mission.

"and that makes me a coward for not wanting to fight?" Naruto asked.

The team leader for team 7, that Kiba was on, was reading in his book, the two other from team 7 was looking on, agreeing with Kiba.

"yes!" shouted Kiba, unnecessary loud "you are a ninja from Konoha, you should face the danger head on with pride!"

'oh? fancy himself a worrier dose he?' Naruto thought it was ironic a ninja was behaving this way. A ninja, an Assassin, a killer in the shadows without face or form. 'then again, it has been a long time since ninjas behaved like those in the old books of lore'

"you can think what you want, you are an insignificant person in my eyes, your meaning more so" Naruto told Kiba honestly, hoping against all logic he would get the hint and be quiet for ones.

"hey! don't call me insig-insignesce or something" shouted Kiba. You should think one with sensitive ears like the Inuzuka clan would be more quiet.

Now Naruto did a think that annoyed Kiba more than calling him words he did not understand, Naruto ignored him, he in one movement showed Kiba what he thought about him, by talking with the Hokage. "so Hokage-sama, can I get my mission now? I have more to do then than explain to fools why they are insignificant to the greater scheme of existence"

"it seem that team 7 is ready for their first C-rank mission, so why do you not take with them?" said the Hokage in amusement.

"I would rather not Hokage-sama" was his instant response.

"it would be a good time to bond with your follow ninjas" the Hokage reasoned.

"I do not associate with those below a certain standing Hokage-sama, and those people are far below it"

"how do you know if they are below that certain standing Nauto-kun?"

"that book the jonin is shamelessly reading in public, is a porn book, I feel he is not adequate enough to lead me, or others for the matter, if anything go wrong on the mission, or right of the matter"

"are you saying I am not good enough to protect you?" asked the porn reading jonin, apparently a bit hurt at Naruto's look at his ability, but still not taking his eye from the book.

"yes, Porn reader-san, that is what I am saying" 'who what to risk having a porn reading pervert protect you?'

Now Kakashi did something that Naruto felt he rarely did, he look up from his porn to look Naruto in the eyes. This should apparently mean something to Naruto, but it did not. So after a minute or so silence, Naruto asked again for his D-rank.

"Hokage-sama, I feel like I am losing intellect the longer I am in the same room as team 7, so can you please hurry up!" The stupidity was suffocating the life out of him, and he wanted out. Iruka looked scandalised at his tone, and was about to fire some meaningless words out his mouth, like his option actually mean something.

"Hokage-sama, I ask if my team can take a C-rank with the aid of genin Uzumaki Naruto, to help him bond with his follow ninjas and see how a genin team operates" Kakashi interrupted in a semi formal tone.

Naruto blinked in surprise, before looking at Kakashi in suspicion, something the jonin blinked at in confusion. "Porn reader-san I think you are lying, there is no why your students would know the grasp without someone getting killed, slowly" he accused the jonin.

Making both the Hokage, the jonin and the jonin's students to stare at him for his frank, but honest words.

"maa, maa, is that not going a little to far Doll-san?" asked Kakashi, using the nick name earlier used by Kiba "and my name is Kakashi, not porn reader"

"Yea! I can work together with my Sasuke-kun fine Doll-baka!" the pink haired one screeched loudly, coursing Kiba's dog to whimper at the sound.

Naruto ignored her "Kakashi-san... you are lying to yourself" he pointed at the pink haired Sakura "that creature is known as a fan-girl, they only have it's eyes set on it's unfortunate target of it's misguided affection and will ignore all else, whatever the target want to or not. They will continuously fool themselves into believing their targets like them, even if their targets hate them with passion"

"HEY!" screeched the fan-girl again "I am Not a fan-girl and I know for a matter of fact Sasuke likes me!"

Anyone in the room ignored her as Naruto continued to explain "lucky, the regular fan-girl are usually very weak, as they spend their time they could use to get stronger to fantasise about their object of affection saving them in their need, they are not that dangerous useless they are in great numbers"

Now the ones in the room that was not Sakura nodded as one, even Sasuke.

"there is no way that... girl... will work together with someone as long as her target is in sight, or one that speak negative about their chosen target"

Naruto was silent for a brief amount of time to let the facts sink in, before pointing at Sasuke "the one over there is suffering of a superiority complex and is a loner. He will not work together with some one he see as weaker then himself, which are a lot of people. He is also brash and will always seek to prove himself to someone unknown"

Sasuke was giving Naruto a dark glare, but did not speak up.

Now Naruto was pointing at Kiba "almost the same as Sasuke without his loner and dark personality. Kiba contain a superiority complex, is very brash and will always seek to prove himself the leader, but at last there is hope that this one could learn the value of teamwork some day"

Naruto finished his round down of his option of the team 7 genin, needlessly to say it was not a good option he had of them.

"none the less Doll-san, I have faith in my team's abilities" said Kakashi, that instead of confronting his students, was simply sinking deeply into denial of the faults of his team "and I wish to prove it to you by the C-rank mission"

"and I do not wish to have it proven" said Naruto dismissing the jonin's words as empty promises.

Now the Hokage spoke up "I am sorry Naruto-kun, but our deal said you had to take with the new genin teams when they takes C-ranks"

Now Naruto paused in leaving the room, as nobody listened to him in the room, and thought 'If I do not follow the deal with the Hokage, then I would be forced on a genin team, and under the command of a jonin, that maybe could not get the beauty that is books and puppets, that would unacceptable!'

he kept his face carefully blank and he turned around to face the Hokage "very well Hokage-sama" he did not have a way out of the deal.

"do not worry Naruto-kun, C-ranks should at most deal with bandits" consoled the Hokage.

"I know Hokage-sama" Naruto's blank face did not change, as he mentally went over what to pack.

"very well, Kakashi are you sure your team are ready?" the Hokage ask for conformation of the jonin.

"yes Hokage-sama, I know my students are ready for a C-rank" conformed the jonin easily.

"well then. Send in Tazuna" the Hokage called out to one of his aides.

A little later the door opened, and in walked a old man, with a sake bottle in hand.

"so these are the kids that should protect me while I finish my awesome bridge eh?" the old man's eyes gave the genin a ones over "not that impressive" he gave his diagnose, which from Naruto's perspective could not be blamed, they did not look like ninjas.

"In particular the short rich looking one, with blonde hair with the flying dolls, look like a wimp"

'now that was just mean' thought Naruto, the insult to his hight hurt somewhat. 'It is not my fault that my body age slower than others, and not reached my grow sprout yet' but not showing it on his face. His clothes was indeed of good quality, the seals sell good and it shows. He had a comfy looking blue, long sleeved shirt and pants. The belt with his two books was the same leather one as before.

Kiba and Sakura laughed while Sasuke smirked at Naruto's misfortune.

"the one with the pink hair do not look good in a fight either" commented the bridge builder, drinking of his sake bottle.

"What!" shouted said genin angrily and made to charge their client, and would have charged if not for her jonin-sensei stopping her with a hand.

"maa, maa. Don't worry Tazuna-san, I'm a jonin" tried Kakashi to console the man. It was not helping, as the Jonin had went back to his book.

Tazuna turned to the Hokage "should I be worried?"

"no, no matter how Kakashi looks he still is a jonin, we do not carelessly give the title to anyone" answered the Hokage.

Tazuna shakes his head "I am your client Tazuna, and your mission is to protect me while I build my bridge, and I would like to leave for my home as soon as possible"

"two hours in front of the gate" said Kakashi as he disappeared.

The genin also left to pack in a hurry.

Naruto met Kurama outside the Hokage Tower.

"Naruto-sama, were are you going in such a hurry" asked Kurama a bit offended, as her master rushed past her without slowing down.

"we are going on a C-rank with team 7" answered Naruto as they speed down the streets of Konoha.

"finally! I thought this day would never come, but now it is finally here! What are we doing? rescue a princess? Hunt down an ancient evil and kill it?" she was joyful, finally out doing something.

"protect an drunk, old bridge builder"

Kurama's hope shattered in millions of pieces, only holding a single shard with focus of a mad woman.

"is he building the bridge to save his country from slavery, economic break down and the only way to save the county from hunger is the bridge" she was getting desperate.

Naruto did not have it in him to take the last shard of hope from the almost crying puppet, through the puppet should not be able to cry at all.

"maybe, maybe not. Kurama-chan there is always a chance" even if he hoped not. "we have to grab Alice to come with us, never know what there is out in the big, cruel, world"

"do not worry Naruto-sama, what is the worst that could happen?" said Kurama happily.

"...I do so blame you if something happen on this mission since you jinxed it" said Naruto slowly.

"I know, and I plan on it" the big smile on Kurama's face spoke trouble "now what kind of outfits shall I take with me" she wondered looking at Naruto.

he could feel her glance bore into his back and knew what it could mean.

"no"

"no?"

"no cross-play outfits on the mission"

"we see. Fuhuhuhu" Naruto was sure if he looked over his shoulder he would find Kurama hold the sleeve of her kimono over her month, while giggling evilly from behind it, not moving her red eyed glance from him.

Naruto decide to ignore her and hope the dreadful feeling would go away.

They picked up Alice and took some items from the home.

Naruto took the unfinished human sized puppet, books, his self made combat rings and puppet maintenance things.

Kurama took clothes, while giggling all the while, and other random thing she believe they could need.

Alice took food, cooking things and tents.

"we have anything master and are ready to leave at any moment" said Alice, pouring Naruto a cup of tea, they had time to spare after all.

"good job Alice, you are as impressive as always"

Alice bowed and moved behind him.

He was sitting at a table enjoying the warm tea, together with Alice, that was standing behind him, and Kurama, that was sitting opposite him at the table bored, still not able to drink and eat.

"em... what are you doing?" asked a unsure voice from the side, which revaled to be Tazuna the bridge builder standing at the side of the table looking at Naruto in confusion, doing his best to not ogle either Kurama and Alice.

"drinking tea..." answered Naruto slowly, if Tazuna was very stupid. Well considering that Naruto was holding his cup up to drink of it, is was a stupid question in his mind.

"yes... why are you drinking tea here?" asked Tazuna slowly.

With here, Tazuna meant in the middle of the street in front of the gate out of Konoha.

"because it is here we have to meet to leave Konoha of course, I would not have time to drink it at home, and the sun is nice" answered Naruto

"do you what to have a cup?" offered Kurama.

Tazuna looked at bit at them, before deciding that ninjas is a weird bunch "no thanks, I have my sake" he patted his sake bottle.

"A seat then?" Naruto offered, a puff of smoke later there was a another chair, which Naruto offered Tazuna.

"sure" Tazuna tried to ignore that the chair seemly appeared from nowhere in a puff of smoke, disregarding several laws of mass, and just pass it off live another ninja thing.

"Sooo... Tazuna?" asked Kurama.

Tazuna had a hard time looking the fox wife puppet in the eyes, and not let them drop then the face "yes...?"

"Kurama. is you country in some sort of problem since you need to build this bridge?" asked Kurama eagerly. 'say yes! say yes! Say yes!'

Tazuna flinched a bit "no , it is just some random bandits" he said a little too hasty and nervously.

Something that Naruto, Kurama and Alice easily picked up on.

"...this is your fault Kurama" said Naruto, making Kurama smile wide and Tazuna confused.

'if I do net take this mission I will never hear the end of it by Kurama, not to mention I am not allowed to turn a taken mission down without solid evidence the client was lying about the mission. It would be bad for the ninja business if you could. Not that it really matter to Kurama, I will have to go on this mission what ever I want to or not' Naruto glared half hearted at Kurama, which she did not see so lost in her own world she was.

"I know, it is great!" Kurama gushed, 'finally some action. Going around in a town without anybody attack you because you are over a hundred meters tall are fine and all, but fighting are still better, at last now they really can't make the joke ^pick on someone on your own size^'

"Ah, there is pinky" Kurama pointed at Sakura, that was walking down the street, with a big backpack on her back.

Sakura was walking to the gate as she saw a table in the middle of the street, with their client and the Doll-boy

"WHAT do you think you are doing?" shouted Sakura.

"drinking tea..." Naruto carelessly took another sip of his cup

"looking at the sky..." said Kurama carelessly leaning back in her chair and looked up at the sky.

"drinking sake..." Tazuna carelessly took at swing of his sake bottle.

Now Sakura was left feeling stupid, something she hated.

"what is they doing here!" she pointed at Kurama and Alice, even as she closer she was still shouting loudly as before. Sakura did not like the human sized puppets that Naruto had, they always made her feel like she was missing something to put her on per with them. Even if they were puppets they still made Sakura very jealous of the eternal beauty they had.

"they are my bodyguards of course" Said Naruto, the ^duh^ went unsaid, but is was clearly there "I do not like to fight, so I make others do it for me Haruno"

"so you admit you are a coward?" Sakura shouted.

"no, I just like to be on the safe side, unlike you" said Naruto unconcerned "please lower your voice, you are a ninja, at last stop shouting"

"what do you mean? to be on the safe side?" asked Sakura in a lower, but still high, voice.

"you do not train do you?" asked Naruto even if he knew the answer.

"a bit, not so much so I get muscles, if I did then Sasuke would not like me" stated Sakura with conviction.

"yet Sasuke do not notice you... and that is because of one simple reason..." said Naruto.

"you are weak" said Kurama bored, still looking at the sky. Alice had not even blinked from behind Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" screeched Sakura loudly.

Naruto had enough "Alice"

the response was instant "yes master"

"knock her out"

"yes master"

"Wha.." all Sakura saw was the blond puppet with blue eyes, suddenly seemed to blur out of existence, and a sharp pain in her neck, before the world went black for her.

Alice did not even brother to catch the pink haired genin before she hit the ground, Alice instead retuned to her former place behind Naruto.

Kurama snorted unladylike "weak"

"indeed" said Naruto

"...is there a way for me to fire the pink haired one and use my money on something better?" asked Tazuna Naruto.

"I do not think so... they come in teams you see" answered Naruto, while Kurama laughed at the question.

"lost faith in her?" asked Kurama laughing.

"after seeing that?" Tazuna pointed at the unconscious Sakura laying in the middle of the road "just a little"

"Ah, here is the dark one" said Kurema noticing Sasuke coming.

Sasuke did not even pause to help his unconscious team-mate and just walked past her, giving a dark glare at Naruto, Alice and Kurama, before walking over to stand away from them, over with the gate.

"...the legendary teamwork of Konoha is really impressive" commented Naruto dryly.

"Hahaha" laughed Kurama at the insult to team 7, making Sasuke glare at her, even if could not hear what Naruto had said from where he was standing.

"should I help her?" Tazuna asked feeling just a bit sorry for the unconscious Sakura.

"your choice..." said Naruto indifferent. Kurama was still laughing hard.

"Umm... Sasuke-kun... not there..." muttered a smiling Sakura, twisting her body in weird ways in the ground still unconscious.

"...but I recommend you not to" recommend Naruto.

Kurama laughed harder "Haha! y-you n-never know w-where she l-last b-been, Hahha!" she told Tazuna, who sweat dropped while looking at the twisting Sakura on the ground.

"..her words and actions, do not mix at all" said Tazuna who listened at Sakura's words.

Naruto wondered why Kurama seemed to need air when she was a puppet, and as such did not need air. Then again, Kurama was always the weird one. Alice had not moved a muscle since she when back to her place after knocking Sakura out.

"SASUKE!" Sakura woke up blushing madly.

Sasuke over with the gate seemed to slightly sink into himself, like make himself a smaller target for predators, and hope he was not big enough for the animal to hunt.

Tazuna was starring at her.

Naruto, Kurama and Alice was ignoring her.

"what a about the bastard now?" shouted the newly arrived Kiba.

"DO NOT INSULT SASUKE-KUN" shouted Sakura in a inhuman high voice, a common taint of fan-girls.

"Be quiet,or I knock you out, and I won't be as nice about it as Alice" said Kurama in a ^I murder you if you don't do as I say^ tone, while still smiling cheerfully without a hint of the madness her voice held. But her red eyes held a deep blood-lust. A blood-lust that was ruthless suppressed with will alone.

Sakura was scarred of the puppet. She was not entirely sure why she suddenly was so afraid of the Puppet, but something in her told her, at any moment of the Puppets choice she could be killed. The longer the glare from the puppet rested on her made her fear grow. She wanted to escape it, the unknown fear, the uncertainty of her death, the hopelessly she felt at having no chose, no power. The Mortally of her existence! She wanted to escape it all... By any means necessary...

"stop it Kurama"

Then it all disappeared as it was never there, the blood-lust in the puppet's blood red eyes was gone, and now there was amusement.

"Oui pinky! What are you doing with that kunai?" the puppet asked amused.

Sakura hasty moved the kunai she had in her hand away from her own neck, she did not even know when she drew it. She was sweating hard and was breathing heavily. Sakura was starring at her own kunai in shock.

Tazuna, Kiba and Sasuke was starring at Sakura, they almost just saw her take her own life in front of them.

"was there a purpose in doing that Kurama-chan?" asked Naruto while looking at Sakura 'at last I did not try to take my own life first time I meet Kurama'

the question served to bring Tazuna, Kiba and Sasuke's glance to Naruto in disbelief, what had happened to Sakura? And what had Kurama to do with it?

"Yes. I wanted to test her resolve in the path she had taken to try to walk, the path of the ninja" said Kurama "she failed badly by the way, not at all like you Naruto-sama"

'indeed' Naruto thought 'I passed the test, I know the way the way I have to walk, and the danger there was on it. But being blasted by killing intent of a ancient monster was still something I could do without. On the positive side it made me almost immune to killing intent after training to keep my cool under Kurama's' he looked at Sakura again 'she is lucky Kurama did not use all her killing intent, if she did then Sakura would be in a coma from having her own brain shut off to escape it'

"do not do it again Kurama-chan. Some of the old people could see it as an attack on a Konoha ninja and use it against us, no matter how weak she is" lectured Naruto mildly "she is a fan-girl, and as such do not truly understand the path she has taken"

Sakura still shaken and pale asked "w-w-what was t-that?"

"killing intent" explained Naruto "it is a art that most jonins can use. It is simply to expel your will to kill, and how sure you are you in succeeding in killing you target into the world, it can not really be learned as it is an instinct awakening under great need to kill your enemy"

Naruto sipped the rest of his tea before he continued, while Alice filled his cup with tea.

"It is said killing intent is a type of gen-jutsu that paralysis your enemy in fear, some can even get the enemy to kill itself to escape it. It has been known that it can curse the target to see it's own death. But not much is known about killing intent, it has been there as long as the ninjas has been"

Naruto looked at a nearby clock "speaking of time, Kakashi-san should be here a half an hour ago"

Tazuna was starring at Naruto, who just calmly descriptive why the pink haired ninja almost tried to kill herself, and just dismissed the issue as unimportant. 'ninjas is insane!'

"Kakashi-sensei is always late, has been since before he was our sensei" said Kiba.

"every time?" asked Naruto.

"yea, he is always more then a half an hour late to any of our team meetings" said Kiba angrily, Sakura nodded in agreement, still pale after her brush with death, but fast getting over it by looking at Sasuke with deep hunger, she almost seemed to suck on parts of Sasuke's soul to recover faster. Truly fan-girls are scary, and very dangerous if left alone for too long.

"...he most really hate you, and want to get you all killed on a mission" concluded Naruto, putting down his tea cup "and he want to get me killed for offending his public porn reading"

"what makes you say that doll?" asked Kiba.

"well I remember him saying 'we met at the usual 12 o'clock' once and if he is always over a half an hour late, we usually met at the Hokage tower after I have trained for long time, and he dismiss you after the mission. He has most likely not have trained you in the ninja arts at all" explained Naruto calmly, like he couldn't care less about it "am I right, or am I just assuming?" which he really couldn't.

Kiba thought about it "no, you are right. For me it is not a big deal as I get training from my clan, but for Sakura that is from a civilian family"

Kurama laughed "the legendary teamwork of Konoha take yet another heavy blow!"

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared "I am sorry I am late, but I had to give the fish I saw drowning CPR, when that did not work I had to take it to the hospital... Where I had the feeling I was not been taking seriously for some odd reason" greeted Kakashi lazily, with his nose in his porn book

"YOUR LATE!" screeched Sakura louder than ever before, making Naruto get a serious headache.

"Alice"

"yes master"

"wha-?" then Sakua fell down on the ground, unconscious yet again.

Kakashi looked bored at his female student, but made no move to help her "maa, maa, was that really necessary doll-san?"

"she was attacking me through ultra sound, and she was about to permanently harm her team-mate, look" Naruto pointed at Kiba that was rolling on the ground in pain together with his dog, holding his hand for his ears, while the dog was using paws. "he may even die if she gets any louder"

"maa, maa, doll-san will carry Sakura since it was his fault that she is unconscious" Kakashi dismissed that one of his students was in danger because of another of his students.

"no, Kakashi-san, you have you carry her as she would not have attacked with ultra sound if you had not meet on time" said Naruto dismissing Kakashi's order "you knew she would react that way, so it is your fault"

"maa, maa, I did not know you would react that way" countered Kakashi.

"true, but then again I went out of my way NOT getting to know you. You also do not know when she will release one of her sound attacks on the wrong time and get her killed by a random person that see her as a pest to be removed, as you fail so much as a teacher to teach her anything, even something as simple as when to be quiet, but that is somewhat exspeted as you fail as life, perod" Naruto forcefully blocked Kakashi's weak counter, and made serial heavy strikes at Kakashi.

"...that hurt Doll-san" admitted Kakashi, he was wounded by Naruto's heavy strikes at his character, and decided to stop fight what he knew was a losing battle and withdraw from the battlefield of words, to lick his wounds "I think we should wait to she is conscious so we can walk out of the gate together as a prober team" Kakashi almost threw himself into the delusion that he had the perfect team.

Alice poured Naruto another cup tea

'dear Hokage-sama, i am not sure i can take being a ninja seriously any more'

Naruto sipped his tea 'hmmm Earl Gray, a good tea'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or anything that can get me sued. I also don't make money on this.

AN sorry for the long wait.

**Chapter 4.**

After waiting for Sakura woke up yet again, Naruto, Kurama, Alice and Team 7 walked out of Konoha. for Naruto and Alice, it was the first time that they had been allowed out. They were forbidden to leave before in fear for Naruto running away. He was stopped at the gate by it's guardsmen.

Naruto thought they were spot on in their fear of him running away as he would have if had the chance.

But now as their walked out the gate Naruto put on his combat rings. The rings almost looked like normal iron rings, but it was hollowed out inside to make space to a seal function that contained a metal wire. In the ring itself there was a little hole that the wire could leave the ring through, the hole were missing when he did not actively using the ring to not let water or dust in. They were Naruto's base weapon, and a base for some techniques that he thought up but never had the victims to try them out on.

He had 10 of the custom made rings, 5 for each hand, one on each finger.

He was armed and battle ready for a fight for his life the moment he stepped outside Konoha proper.

That was 4 hours ago.

"Are we there yet?" asked Kurama to Tazuna, again.

"No, and we will not be for a few days a last, so stop asking" said the client for this innocent C-rank mission to wave, again.

"Why are we going so slow?" Kurama complained to Naruto, she was bored out of her mind and had started to cont the trees she walked past in a thy to keep the boredom down, it stopped working after the 187st tree.

"Because our client is a civilian that can not keep up if we was going any faster" answered Naruto with a book in hand and reading while walking. He had his three mini puppets looking for threats, and through them him. Tazuna felt a bit insulted at Naruto's comment but it was true, they were walking a fast pace that he could not speed up without tiring himself out needlessly, he wouldn't be able to keep up for long.

"Why can't we just carry him, and then be there faster?" asked Kurama, she thought it was a good idea, she would even carry him herself if needed be.

"because the fan-girl would not be able to keep up also, and nobody want to carry her, even if we will be getting to Wave faster if one of us did" explained Naruto while not lifting his head from the book he was reading.

Kurama looked at the girl in question and not for the first time noticed that Sakura was barely stronger than a normal civilian, and that was only because of the passive effects of having chakra unlocked in her body, giving her muscle that extra power without working for it. If they decided to carry Tazuna then they would not be able to move much faster anyway.

"maa, maa, if you are bored then can you not introduce yourself to me and my team, we really do not know anything about you at all" requested Kakashi of Kurama. All they really knew was she was a puppet, but she did not move or do anything that gave her away as a puppet at all. It was somewhat unnerving that he could not tell a puppet from human at all.

Kurama just looked at Kakashi for a while in thought "how about you introduce yourself to us Kakashi-san? We hardly know anything about you, and what we know is all bad things" countered Kurama, neither she or Naruto trusted the man or any on his so called team, and the less information they knew abut them the better, as what they do not know, they can not exploit at a later date, or tell others with or without torture.

'and Naruto-sama would literally dismember me for a week or more, if I told what he deems secret information about him or his puppets, which is almost everything at all'

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like, hmmm. I dislike, maa. My hobby is not something to talk about in the presence if children. My dream is..." tailed Kakashi off with a smile behind his mask "we start with you doll-san" Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

Naruto just looked at him, and decide that since that the Jonin did not give any information about himself then he would tell anything to the jonin.

"my name is Usumaki Naruto. My likes are, classified. My dislikes are, classified. My hobbies are classified. And my dream is also, classified" Naruto told jonin leader for team 7.

"hmm, and the dark haired beauty?" asked Kakashi seemly undisturbed by Naruto's intro, even as he felt a bit annoyed by it.

"my name is Kurama. I like stuff, I dislike other bad stuff, my hobby is good stuff, and my dream is big stuff" she cheerfully told the jonin, she was almost jumping in place, which did interesting things to her artificial chest, even if it can't bounce like a real chest.

"I see... now the blond beauty" Kakashi had some problems with taking his sight off Kuama's chest area, he did it in the end, but only to look at Alice's chest instead.

"My name is Alice. I like master" Alice's intro was short and to the point.

Kakashi decided to ask in "what about your dislike, hobby and dreams?" he was a bit interested in Naruto's human like puppets as he could not see any strings from Naruto to control them, he could early see the chakra strings that connected Naruto's hand to his mini blond puppets. The mini puppets was looking around with interest at their new surroundings, and otherwise playing around.

"I do not dislike things, I do not have any hobbies and I have no dreams. The only thing that matters is my master" responded Alice coldly.

Team 7 was taken back by the fiercely loyalty shown by the usually emotionless puppet.

"and I like my sister also" Alice added in an after thought with a slightly unsecured voice, if unsure of her own feelings. Her face didn't change though.

This shocked Naruto and Kurama. Alice had never spoken out positive for other people than her master, she had felt it unnecessary as both Naruto and Kurama did rarely ask questions that required her to question her feelings.

This was however the first time the Alice told she liked others without being asked if she liked that person.

Sadly for Naruto the silence did not last long.

"YAY! sis likes me" cheered Kurama happily before hugging Alice, the image of Kurama and Alice hugging made Kakashi, Tazuna, Kiba and surprising Susuke get a case of nosebleed. Sasuke hide it before anyone looked at him, he did not want anyone to see what he viewed as a disgrace, showing any emotions. He is trying to become the ultimate ninja to kill his brother after all, and in his mind they don't have useless thing such as emotions.

They temporary forgot that Kurama and Alice was made of wood.

Naruto was far to used to Kurama's antics to me really effected by it, but he was moved that Alice had finally evolves beyond a mere puppet. It made him feel fiercely proud of her.

The puppet looked at her master in a silent plea of help to deal with the enthusiastic Kurama, that has started to swing her around in circles in sheer joy. It made for a funny sight of seeing Kurama that was a little smaller than her older sister swinging the taller Alice around.

Naruto just smiled a beautiful smile that had the cuteness overload alarm going off in the other males heads. They had to repeatedly tell themselves that Naruto was not a girl and Kakashi and Tazuna had to tell themselves they were not paedophiles, no matter how cute Naruto was.

Naruto may not have as much sex appeal as his puppets that was made by Naruto own hands, but he had the cuteness innocent look when he was not being emotionless, and even there he had that doll-like quality that both his puppets lack, Alice being more like honourable, silent, noble, following her lord to her death feel to her than a doll-like feel, and way more sexy than cute. Kurama was far too lively to even consisted doll-like, and also fall in the sexy rather than cute.

"I am proud of you Alice" was all he said.

Even if Naruto did not help Alice with Kurama, she still had a small smile on her usually blank face, too small to see it if you did not know what to look after.

Kurama, Alice and Naruto ignored team 7 for a while talking to Alice and praising her. While they ignored team 7, Sakura asked her sensei if there was ninjas in Wave country, which Kakashi answered there was not a ninja village in Wave.

After Naruto, Alice and Kurama snapped out of their happy place Sakura asked the two puppets.

"Are you really puppets?"

Naruto blinked at her before raising an eyebrow at her.

"What brought this on Sakura-san" he asked somewhat interested. Sakura when she is not being a total fan-girl was at last somewhat intellect. It was a shame she was a fan-girl, to lose a possibly follow book reader and an intellectual conversationalist to the dark ranks of fan-girls sadden him somewhat.

'But then again' Nauto thought 'she can not even logically figure out what a ninja do, and the weak do not survive for long in the world where the rule *kill or be killed' exist, and Sukura is the personification of a weak ninja. She don't do serious tainning, her mind is sluggish and her delusions about Sasuke saving her will get herself and her team killed, except Kakashi who probably wanted them dead in the first place. Maybe her first kill will snap her out of it? She did recover very fast after Kurama's killings intent, but do she have the ability to survive in the ninja world where there has been a war every ten to twenty years, or one for every generation. If history follows the past then the next war will be in about four or five years'

Naruto blinked before focusing his on Sakura, that was waiting for an answer that he could not remember hearing.

"Sorry can you please repeat that? My mind was on other important matters" he asked.

"How can you not listen to what I say when it is you that asked me an question?" huffed Sakura irritated.

"Easily" answered Naruto with a straight face, not really caring about what Sakura had to say.

"Idiot!" she yelled before trying to smack him one with her fist from the side, she was used to hit anything with what she think has a lower status if they irritate her and get away with it, with her mother on the council she was allowed to get a way with it. With the class she was in full of clan heirs she had limited options about who to bully, she had completely forgotten that she herself was bullied before Ino helped her, and often took out her anger on the more beautiful, but clanless Ami.

She had never attacked the quiet boy that sat back in the class, he had just seemed to melt into the background, even with his puppets. A nonentity that was rarely seen or heard, and more often than not with a book in hand. One that would fail at the final exam like all the other unimportant and talentless people.

Of course she had never even consisted that the boy may be better than her. It had never crossed her brain in any form, Naruto was after all only a orphan that no one liked, much less wanted, and she was the top ranking kunoichi of her year.

She had somehow forgotten she was knocked out by Alice, twice, and Kurama almost made her kill herself, she had lost those memories while getting lost on the path of love for her Sasuke-kun, aka brutally raping him with her eyes.

So she was very surprised when Naruto backhanded her fist away from him, making her lose balance. Naruto's backhand returned as a flat hand that smacked Sakura across the face, not enough to knock her out, but enough to probably make her feel pain for days and leave a red mark. She fell to the ground with Naruto not even breaking his stride, nor did he stop to see if she was okay after the hit to the face.

The group of people stopped to look at the fallen Sakura, much to Naruto annoyance.

"Naruto! That was uncalled for!" shouted Kakashi after his mind registered what happened.

Naruto calm as ever just raised an eyebrow at Kakashi "I claim self-defence" Naruto claimed starring Kakashi down.

Kakashi looked dumbfounded for a minuet before pointing at the now crying Sakura "how do you call that self-defence?"

"easily" answered Naruto simply "she attacked, I defended"

"you could have just as easily have stopped her without hurting her" accused the one eyed teacher.

Naruto just looked indifferent at being blamed, it was true after all "I probably could, but I felt my life was in overwhelming danger by the clearly rabid attack on my innocent person, and acted according to it"

Kurama crimed in "yea! After all, how could this cute face lie to anyone?" she gently ran a hand over the side of Naruto's face from behind him.

Naruto just starred impassive at Kakashi, even when Kurama's hands slowly slipped downward to run over his chest area, hugging him from behind.

"well... I suppose that is as good a reason as any" said Kakashi dropping the matter.

"Yay!" said Kurama, and danced an pointless victory dance.

Sakura was just silent, seeing that the Doll boy would not by punished for hitting her, nor her crush not even trying to defending her.

XXXXXXXXXooooooooXXXXXXX

Later that day.

"we stop here for today" said Kakashi when he felt it was time for the group to make camp for the night "first we find a place suitable off the road, Kiba you do that"

Kiba being tired of the long, boring walk did not even argue with the Jonin, about how it should be Sasuke to do that, or something like that.

A little later he came back to lead the group into a clearing ring in the forest where there was an lot of free space.

In Naruto's mind it looked suspiciously convenient it was here, right when they decided to stop for the day.

He seriously suspected an ambush.

But after searching through the surrounding forest for traps or enemies, he was forced to give up his suspicion, or at last most of it, but not before taking an ridiculous heap of security detention seals up from seemly nowhere, and plant them in a wide ring around the camp.

He would have used deadly traps, but Kakashi had sternly forbidden it because of his own team's safety.

Not that Naruto cared about the jonin's team, and privately thought Kakashi himself was out to get his own team killed for some reason. Which was the reason for the traps in between the side Naruto and the side team 7 was in. he had a tight ring of traps around his tent, just in case Kakashi wanted to kill him in his sleep.

Can't be too sure after all.

Kakashi wanted to protest to the traps, but on personal protection Naruto would not bend, he wanted to live no matter the cost to others. No one shall come near the place he sleep without his permission, unless they want to die an very fast, but also very painful, death. If the genins could not get that Naruto's sleeping area was off limits by them, then they were clearly unfit to be ninja in the first place.

Tazuna was not allowed to be near his tent either, Naruto was pretty sure Tazuna was a normal civilian, but he had an feeling the man was hiding something. Maybe he was hired by enemy ninja villages to help get a rid of Konoha's biju container, and they are waiting in wave to kill him? Or the old man is an assassin himself? You can never be too sure about that kind of thing.

Constant suspicion helps keeping the ninjas alive for longer in Naruto's mind.

He may be a bit paranoid, but if there really is someone after you than it isn't paranoia, just... being healthy. And Naruto wanted to keep being 'healthy' as long as possible. preferably to his natural 'unaided' death. The Keyword is 'unaided'.

"aren't it a bit much Naruto-sama?" asked Kurama, more than a bit awed by the sneer number of traps in such a small area "I think the 14 layered chakra sensitive trap with eight interlocked B ranked explosion seals and steel wires, was a bit much" she also knew the only reason he did not use A ranked explosion seals was because his heavy chakra enhanced and secure tent would not be able to withstand that blast so close.

Never mind that all others in the area would die in the explosion, including the client and team 7.

Still if she was in full monster fox form, she could just have stepped on the area and anything would be gone, maybe. There was a chance that those in Naruto's tent would be able to survive her stepping on it, Naruto had really put his all into securing and strengthening it.

"Kurama-chan... this is necessary for my continuing survival in the dark world of ninjas, you never know who, how, when and where people will try to kill you" Naruto sent a meaningful glance toward the team leader of team 7. He was still sure the man was out to kill both him and his own team.

"I could take him" she declared fiercely.

"you can't Kurama-chan, you need to be charged tonight or you will chase to function. I can't take the chance" explained Naruto.

Of course, the puppet she was sealed in had no source of chakra, and she need it to move around. With no way of producing chakra herself, Naruto did it for her, and sealed into the puppet she was in so she could use that as a power source. She almost needed to be charged every night together with Alice, as even if they did not actively use chakra, the seal used to seal chakra could not hold for much more than a day. It may get better later when he figured out how to make a better battery seal.

When the charging process is happening, they enter a form for deep sleep that they can not wake of before they have fully charged, or forcefully interrupted. A very bad time to be targeted by an assassin, without safety measures at last.

Safety measures like deadly traps.

"master, dinner is ready" said Alice over from private camp-fire that Alice set up specifically for her cooking. It was a rather large fire, which should go against Naruto's paranoiac mind. However he refused to give up the little comforts of life. There is unnecessary risks, and than there is necessary risks. But there is also risks worth taking, like warm food to dinner.

A life worth living aren't without warm food.

"Thank you Alice-chan" answered Naruto to Alice's call.

"Aww, still can't eat" sulked Kurama as she sat down at the table Alice had unsealed.

The place Alice sat the table was near the other fireplace for team 7, and they seemed to be at last a bit jealous of Naruto as he took his chair at the clean table. They had to set on the dirty ground near the fire, while Naruto sat at a table, that looked really out of place at the moment.

It was a simple high table made of wood, very solid. It was also a bit taller than a regular table. The chairs was likewise made of wood, and rather tall with high backrest. On it was a plate and utensils lined up for one person's use, namely Naruto.

"what am I having?" asked Naruto curiously.

"newly catch rabbit, grilled over open fire. here Naruto-sama" answered Alice back while personally serving it.

"sounds good Alice-chan, and looks good too"

After a while it become known that Alice would not give any of team 7 nor the client anything to eat, which they apparently thought she would.

"hey, where is our food?" demanded Kiba, pointing his right index finger at the happily eating Naruto. He did not want to point a finger at Alice, as while she was a puppet looked like a very hot woman far too much to point his finger at that way. And since Alice was a puppet, he pointed the accusing finger at the puppet maker.

Said person raised a eyebrow in a manner that made Kiba feel incredible foolish.

"I do not know where your food is. As your food is your own, it do not fall within my work contract to know where you keep your things" Naruto said in a condemning tone, like Kiba should be very ashamed for even asking the question "you are a grown ninja now, you should be able to take care of yourself at last"

"you..." growled Kiba angry but was interrupted by Kakashi's lazy voice.

"maa, maa, Doll-san, can't you share a bit of food to us? Your comrades and follow ninjas?" the man tried to appeal to Naruto's sense of duty.

But since Naruto didn't want to be a ninja in the first place, and thought the man is out to get his team and Naruto killed, he did not have that sense of duty in the first place. At that not to anyone other than his puppets.

"No I can not Kakashi-san" answered Naruto with no explanation on why he couldn't share his food. Which pissed Kiba off.

"Why can't you share you bastard?!" yelled Kiba angrily, and growled to try to be intimidating.

Naruto replied to Kiba's rather poor attempt at intimidation, by raising one of his eyebrows in a far more condemning manner than the simple action should be able to generate.

"because I don't like you Kiba-san"

Kiba seemed dumbfounded at the blunt reply, the same with his team and client. Kurama was laughing loudly at the expressions on team 7's faces. Alice was elegantly pouring more tea into a beautiful tea cup and that set it before her master without a word, ignoring the whole issue entirely.

"now that I think about it... I do not like the rest of you neither" thought Naruto out loud, giving a new wave of latter to Kurama. Weirdly the puppet seemed in struggling to get air once again, even if she did not need air at all.

Very strange... he had to check the seal on the puppet for any malfunctions or defects.

Done with eating he wished the rest a good night sleep, and ignoring the protests of team 7 that was forced to eat rations bars, that taste horribly, and team 7's leader, that wanted to set op a night guard rotation, that Naruto had no wish to be part of, he would have set deathly traps to protect them instead, and it would interfere in the recharging process.

Checking first Kurama's seal for defects, then Alice's to be one the safe side, but not finding anything that could cause any harm to themselves. He went to sleep with a glowing blue hand on each their seals, that was located in the stomach area, to recharge them.

They slept undisturbed through the night.

Team 7 had to eat horrible tasting rations as they could not cook worth anything even if they did catch something.

XXXXXXXXooooooooXXXXXXXXX

They was on the road again, 7 days later, just walking in civilian pace. It was boring for Naruto, so she had taken to read again, with her mini puppets being her eyes for anything suspicious.

Sakura was asking Kakashi about ninja villages, which the man answered in a lazy tone, without even lifting his head from his book to look at his pink haired subordinate.

Kurama was doing random things while walking, like singing or dancing, she was rather good at them too.

Alice was walking two steps behind and a little to the left of her master, and was just emotionless and silently walking, except when Kurama was talking to her.

Kiba was loud and always complaining.

Sasuke was just walking silently.

Kakashi was reading his book again.

It was a hot day with sun and only small clouds on the sky, with was why the puddle of water on the middle of the road instantly catch Naruto's attention, that and it is the only water puddle they had come across on the road for the days they had walked, and from the looks of it by the straight road, later.

How suspicious...

Naruto walked a little faster to be in the middle of the group, so the potential assassin had to go through at last one living body before they got to him. It was however not really necessary as bored Kurama found the abnormally of the water puddle on the middle of the road, and happy to escape boredom, charged with a Nodachi, (a Japanese long sword) that appeared from a seal on her arm.

She smiled in a crazy way that coursed those to see it cringe, while her smile widened to inhuman length showing a lot of sharp teeth. A bonus of being a customized puppet, some things that should be impossible, like the smile, can be done easily.

It took but a few seconds before she was standing in front of the water, her eyes lit in joy for the upcoming fight, swinging a sword downward with one hand. Two shadows appeared from the pool of water.

Boom!

Her sword hit the ground with the force of bladed sledgehammer into mud. A bladed chain started to close in on Kurama form, she gracefully flipped over and away from it, and landed on her legs taking up an very aggressive stance, pointing her sword at the two figures standing before her, ready to charge in again, but willing to to wait to have a little talk before the killing begin for real. Was only polite.

"Wellcome~" Kurama singsonged, an insane smile plastered on her face "Any last words?~"

A distance from the enemy and Kurama, team7 and Naruto and Alice was standing, the team 7 genins was shocked at Kurama's abrupt charge and the sudden appearance of two missing mist ninjas. Kakashi and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the action, mild surprise as best. Alice was emotionless... as always.

Naruto let out a sigh "There she go again, I just hope she will calm down afterward" not the last worried for Kurama's safety. If she get broken he could repair her. He glanced at Alice "Tea break" instantly there was a table in the middle of the road with one chair, on which Naruto sat himself. Alice sat a warm cup of tea before standing a little behind him to the side, like a highly trained servant.

"hmm aren't you worried for your friend?" asked Kakashi the elegant sitting Naruto, who glanced at him like he was a bug.

"No, she is capable of looking after herself, and she needs something to entertain her that do not involve me" Naruto waved his hand airily at the two missing mist ninja "They volunteered to entertain her. I am just going to enjoy the show really"

Team 7 and Tazuna starring at Naruto with weird looks at his lazy attitude. Unknown to them the rings on the hand he had under the table glowed blue for a second, before steel wire appeared from them and pierced the ground under the table. The other hand was holding the teacup, but strings of chakra glowed blue for less than a second. The dolls that floated around him landed on the table where they become lifeless. After the mini dolls landed glowing chakra strings connected from the rings to Alice, before they faded into invisibility again.

He was prepared for anything.

It seemed that the enemy ninjas was not in the mode to talk to Kurama, but rather tried to run around her towards Naruto and Team 7 in each their opposite way around her. Kurama seeing that, she chose on one of them to engage in combat and charged again, dodging the kunai that was thrown at her. Blocking the former mist ninja's way forward, forcing the ninja to make a choice between fighting or find a way around her if he wanted to get to the others.

The ninja chose to fight, which made Kurama grin in a very bloodthirsty way.

It was her first real fight in this form against a real enemy. Her enemy started with shot kunais as her with the huge metal glove formed in a claw, he had on his arm, she had to remember to ask Naruto-sama to make one to her, it would be an interesting weapon, and she just loved fighting up close and personal. She avoided the shot kunai by stepping to the side to let them fly past her.

Following the kunai they had direction at the old man team 7 and Naruto's team was escorting. Naruto didn't do anything as a jonin was there plus his three students, and since Kurama technically was his puppet, so he was technically holding one back alone.

Still how to make make the meat shields do their job willingly? Kiba seemed shocked, so did Sasuke but he hide it better, Sakura had falling on her ass and was unlikely to be of any help. Kakashi was still reading his book, but was keeping a vary eye on the enemies.

Naruto formed some subtle handseals under the table.

For Kiba and Sasuke it was as time suddenly froze as Naruto voice hammered itself into their skull, and they could not help but listen intensely, as they felt like a giant blue eye was looking into their mind from behind.

"shocked? Don't be... this is but the most simple ninja tactic, ambush. You could not even see the possibility of them appearing, and now you stand as a puppet without strings in shock. Are you going to ruin the pride of your clan by doing nothing" the eye seemed to focus on Kiba "are you going to be nothing than a pathetic dog forever Kiba?" then the eye focused on Sasuke "are you going to disappoint your brother Sasuke?" both Kiba's and Sasuke's face twisted into dark anger.

Then the giant blue eye faded into nothing, and time returned to normal. And they sprang into action, blocking the kunai the enemy that was fighting against Kurama shot at the group, before engaging in a tajjutsu match with the charging enemy, and more often than not getting in each others way.

Naruto kept his face blank as one of his doll's, but Kurama that had heard it all while seen some as she fought her own enemy, had mentally congratulated Naruto for the sheer gall of using Genjutsu on his comrades.

"Heh... kids..." she glanced back at her opponent and smirked "Wouldn't you say so too?" as she suddenly charged him and made a heavy sword strike against his chest, which he tried block with his glove. Sadly for him, he was going against a puppet with superhuman strength. Luckily for him he had some experience fighting people with swords. He avoided having his hand cut off, but he still had a wound for his effort.

"Ara? Your not that bad" smirked Kurama, before she pushed her wooden body into a storm of ferocious attacks, swinging the large katana with one hand, and from time to time add a kick or elbow strike to make it more interesting. Her enemy was avoiding getting hit like his life depended on it, which sadly for him it did. Doing the dodging he keep shooting kunais at Kurama which she danced around to keep up the relentless attacks aimed to dis-arm and dis-leg and dis-head, with a fair bit of them aimed to cut him in two down the middle or sideways.

The unnamed missing mist nin was having a hard time avoiding sword strikes and the like. It was not that Kurama was a skilled swordswoman, far from it. Sure she was better than most would ever be, but it was instinctual guided with no formal training in it, and hailing from the hidden mist village he had seen those like her a lot of times, and knew how to fight them. They was tricky opponents as their instinct could easily see through most feints and tricks, but there was some ways to neutralize or even take use of it. The thing that was truly giving the ninja a hard time was the inhuman strength and speed his enemy contain within each blow. His metal glove was destroyed where he blocked the first time, lucky the kunai shooter function in the glove still worked.

However his opponent that he was trying to kill was attacking without any sign of stopping before he was dead, so he could not get a break to counterattack except shooting a few kunai here and there.

He looked over to his brother that was fighting two brats, to the group that was just standing there. Maybe they should retreat and try again later. Their chance to succeed right now was minimal at best, impossible at worst. Then he was hit by a wave of killing intent as a red eye blocked his view of his brother and the group.

"The moment you turn your back at me it the moment you die" the eye zoomed out so he could see his opponent's face, beautiful as it was, but her could voice made him sure she meant it.

Kurama saw the doubts gathering in the eyes of her opponent, and have fought ninjas enough to know what that meant. He didn't think he would survive if this fight continued. It was not the panic filled one she was used to when ninjas faced her in full demon form, but a calculating one that showed her enemy was figuring out his opinions, and not finding them in his favor.

Likely leading to a retreat.

Naruto-sama would be most displeased if she allowed one that later could be a threat retreat. He would already be displeased enough when he found out she had thrown away his spare clothes and put her own chosen pieces in there this morning just before she left the tent last... 'giggle'.

Back with Kiba and Sasuke.

Kiba had been glanced by the glove weapon, just enough to make it bleed, but the boy kept fighting on. The boy was so far into the battle that he didn't notice the small wound, but Naruto did.

"Hmmm... Kakashi?" Naruto asked for Kakashi attention.

"Yes?..." answered the porn-reading man lazily, though Naruto could see the man was keeping a weary eye on the fight.

"Isn't the Hidden Mist village famous for putting poisons on their weapons due to have found a cheap method obtaining it?" asked Naruto mildly, like there wasn't a chance that Kiba was deadly poisoned.

Naruto looked away from the fight to glance at the man, only to find there wasn't anyone standing there anymore. A pained grunt made him turn his head back to the fight between the genin and missing ninja, already knowing what he would find due to looking through Alice's eyes, who haven't looked away or even blinked, which she didn't need to. It was a perk that comes with being a puppet.

Kakashi was standing over the unconscious missing ninja, having moved faster than most would even be able to glimpse and knocked the man out with a punch to the temple, while still looking as bored as ever.

The brats was in shock, they haven't even seen it.

Naruto frowned, he himself wasn't not really able to see much more than a blur. He knew there was those that was powerful beyond belief, but to see the difference just in physical speed. Well it was not that he could not move that fast, he could, but it would take a lot of chakra to enhance the body to do that, and it would be very exhausting.

However Kakashi haven't used chakra to enhance his moment to go that fast, it was all only physical. It was inhuman in many ways.

Despite being a asshole, 'Copy ninja' Kakashi Hatake was a war hero, with a kill count that would some small armies reconsider fighting the man.

Naruto began making plans. He had to make sure he survived in this ninja world, so he began to lay plans on how to become stronger. He knew he had to become a monster himself to match the other monsters like Kakashi roaming the world.

And he would, he had a plan after all. He had planed his path to strength, though it wasn't very detailed to give it more flexibility. It was made so flexibility so he could easily adjusted it if something unexpected come up, which was very likely.

Still, he underestimated the power of an elite ninja. He would have to be careful not to make that mistake again.

It could easily cost him his life if he didn't.

As Kakashi went to check Kiba's wound for poison, Naruto turned his eyes toward Kurama.

The Missing Ninja that facing the puppet was having a stand off with said puppet, both seemly waiting for something. The Ninja had a serious face, while Kurama's face was one of enjoyment.

Kurama giggled "so your partner is taken out, what will you do now?"

Suddenly the man threw down a smoke bomb that covered his form. Faster than most could follow, and clearly faster than she had been previously in the fight, Kurama was already moving as she stabbed the smoke where he stood in the hopes of that he havn't had the time to move yet.

"ugh!"

She hit something.

When the smoke slowly disappeared they could all see the sword had pierced his head right through. The man had turned, possible to run away, so the sword went through the back of the head, out through one the eyes.

Kurama smirked "Said I would kill you if you turned your back"

She carelessly used her feet to kick the copse off her sword. The kick was more a show for the kids really, as she could just as lower her sword and let the copse slide off. But she didn't think it would have as much an impact on the genin.

Except Naruto-sama as he had the fortitude to deal easily with death. Though her master had yet to kill a human himself, she had manipulated the mind-shape to show memories of her killing a large amounts of people.

Over and over again.

On his own order.

And she took great delight showing it, she loved fighting and bloodshed after all.

The pink haired one threw up, the dog boy looked green, while the duck ass looked largely unaffected. As expected Naruto-sama was looking totally indifferent, same with the one-eyed monkey.

She resealed her sword, something that Naruto-sama taught her how to do, and walked back to the group far too happily.

"Kurama..." said Naruto sighing.

"Yes naruto-sama?" she asked randomly giggling, she gotten her fix and now she was high on it.

"You forgot to cut off and seal the head in case he had a bounty" he had a bingo-book in his hand, carelessly shifting from page to page before stopping on one "Which he has, though it is rather small"

"Hai Naruto-sama" she said happily. Suddenly she had her sword in hand again as she walked back to the copse.

"Maa, maa. Not in front of the kids please" requested Kakashi lazily.

The man was ignored as Kurama brutally cut the head and sealed it away, in front of Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke. Clearly indifferent if she damaged their minds.

Sakura threw up, Kiba looked about to do the same, and this time even Sasuke looked a bit green in his face.

Kurama thew a feral smile at the Jonin of the group "If they can't take a little bloodshed they should have chosen another profession"

The jonin argued back "It is too early for that"

Blinking Naruto turned towards Kakashi and asked "Too early? Wasn't they here to protect Tazuna from bandits? Isn't it our job to kill those that attacked?"

"No, our job is to drive them off" answered Kakashi.

"But then there is a chance they could attack us later" argued Naruto "isn't it our job to protect Tazuna? By eliminating the threat he would be safer"

"You take to death far too easy Doll-san..." said Kakashi sadly, avoiding the question.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the one eyed man "It is an good solution to many problems"

Deciding to ignore the foolish Jonin he sealed the table away and pulled the stings back into the rings. Before going over and pulled the gauntlets of the missing ninjas and sealed them away, the same with the chain they used. He could modify them and have some of his puppets use them, they was interesting weapons.

Kurama grinned as she watched her Master get blood on his clothes, meaning he had to change them tonight. She loved it when a plan come together~.

"So... care to tell me why there was ninjas after you, Tazuna?" Naruto asked the nervous bridge builder after he come forth from the woods he ran over to for the sake of throwing up what he ate that morning.

Naruto sighed, he knew something like this would happen before he even walked out of Konoha because of the reactions Tazuna gave when Kurama asked questions about the mission.

"M-me? Y-you think they was after m-me?" The older male tried to avoid the question.

"yes" Answered Naruto bluntly, before deciding to say it in another way "No, I Know they was after you. So spill, or I make Kurama convince you to spill."

Tazuna paled more than already was at that, before looking at the bloodthirsty puppet he just seen kill and then behead a missing ninja while grinning. The puppet in question was now grinning at him, and not in a nice way.

He gulped, before looking at team 7 for help. What he found was most unhelpful. The leader was just observing curiously and making no movements to stop the puppet master. The rest of team 7 was trying in different grades of success to get over the show of brutality on Kurama's part, and wouldn't be able to help.

He looked pleading at Naruto, but only seeing cold orange eyes looking back uncompromising.

"You have three seconds to tell, or you die" said Naruto cold as he gave his ultimatum to the man. "One, Two, Th-"

"I tell!" Yelled the man, caving in as Kurama re-summoned her sword to her hand from nothingness again. "I tell"

"speak!" commanded Naruto, he didn't take kindly to those who placed him in danger.

"Gato-"


End file.
